The Last Meeting
by MaxwelsGurl
Summary: is this the end?


Part 3:  
  
Liz rolled over and saw Tess lying next to her; she jumped back and fell off the bed. Where was Max, she backed up to the window and peeked round the run down Motel fix just south of Vermont. No sign of him, where was he and what did she do to him? She checked the bathroom found it empty and decided to leave; she crept silently over to the front door and turned the stiff rusty handle as quietly as she could, it squeaked "Liz?" she turned round and saw Max on the bed Tess was gone "Tess, she was here!" Liz knew it was Tess and decided to play along Max put his arms up gesturing for Liz to come back to bed "You must have dreamed it, she isn't here she's gone. Dead and you safe Here With Me" Liz lay in Max's arms and wondered had she dreamt it, Tess couldn't be this nice to me she hated me. Was there any way to tell the difference? Liz sat up on the bed and looked at Max's eyes hoping to see the golden brown, which melted everything around her, but she saw blue Max's eyes were blue! She jumped off the bed and backed up to the door fear held the scream in her throat "Liz? What's wrong?" Tess-Max asked getting up off the bed and closing her in "You're not Max!" she snapped but then she comprehended how much danger she had put herself in just by saying it. Max smirked and he change back into Tess blonde curls falling over her shoulders "I had you done for a dumb air head but you're smarter than you look" she scoffed. My back hit the door and I gulped as she closed in, I slipped away from the front door towards the bedside table that held the lamp on top. She leapt at me and I grabbed the lamp and flung it at her. She tried to push the lamp away from her but it hit her straight on and knocked her back smacking her head against the bottom part of the bed. I pulled the mattress up and dropped it on top of her. I headed for the door before she woke up and I made my break.  
  
They stopped in every small village along the road and asked anyone and everyone if anyone had seen his beloved Liz. He took the tiny rumours and kept to it, it had been almost a week since he came back to them and found Liz gone and his fear was growing that he would never find her and Tess had won. He shook his head and tried to block that thought of Tess torturing and strangling the life from Liz. He had to remain focused other wise he would break down and let his anger out upon all his friends, he would be like his old self. There was a dingy motel half a mile up the road, Rita was getting worked up this was the stretch her adopted parents died. No one could calm her down not even Max; she slept a lot it was all she could do except be frantic. Kyle sat by her side stroking her hair and comforting her, she had taken quite an interest in him. She didn't let no one touch her except him even when she was asleep she knew when it was him and when it wasn't. They pulled up to the motel and it looked quite classy on the outside, Michael had already disappeared into the main reception, he was going to get answers his style. He treated Liz like a sister because he saw me as his brother and no one would hurt anyone member of his family even if it was Liz. I climbed out of the car as I watched him come out him come out of the reception and head across the grass trampling the neat flowers, Maria got out and trampled across the flowers to join him, Michael pushed open one of the doors and a blue flash knocked him back crashing into Maria. Tess appeared in the door and Max jumped, Tess was here then maybe Liz was here as well! He ran and jumped over the tangled Maria and Michael struggling on the ground and grabbed hold of her pushing her back into the room, slamming the door as he went. She pushed him against the door and kissed him, he forced her away and she tripped on the end of the upturned mattress and landed with a hard thump. "Where is she?!" he shouted angrily as he raised his hand at her she flipped a strand of her out of her eyes and glared at him "oh you still on about your precious Liz, then? She sniggered "and I don't know where she is because if I did she'd be lying dead in this room!" his brows tightened and his mouth crumpled. Well at least she's alive. "I want to kill you, I never wanted to kill anyone but you tried to kill my family you wanted to kill innocent people and now I have no sympathy for you" he informed her as his hand glowed blue then turned red "you really want me dead don't you, you do love her. I had hoped that you cared for me you gave me Zan, you spent that night in the observatory with me" she sniffed "go find her, I want you to be happy even if you want to be with her and not me. I loved you and I love her if she's the one who makes you happy" Max left the room, he looked like he had a huge wait lifted from his shoulders and then cut in half then placed back on his shoulders. His eyes were red, but no tear tracks showed upon his cheeks. "Tess didn't know where she is" he admitted "but she must be around here somewhere, Tess is not a problem any more" "But Maxwell" Maria interrupted as she stood and looked him in the eye she saw what not a problem meant and backed down "oh" "Liz must be here some where Tess said Liz ran off an hour ago so she must be here we have to find her!  
  
Liz ran through the brambles, "get away from Tess she could get you any time, keep running don't stop" the trees snagged her clothes and scratch her skin, the leaves under here feet were slippery and they made no sound as she ran. She looked back to see if Tess was on her trail no sign of the DeTESStable one, she whipped her head back round and a branch caught her hair and pulled she stumbled back and slipped on the rotting leaves. She tumbled and hit a tree, hard knocking her out.  
  
They spilt up Max taking the woods, Michael and Maria the road and Rita and Kyle took the little town. They would find her. Max paced rapidly through the woods, treading as carefully as he could because the under foot was treacherous but he had to find his precious Liz.  
  
  
  
Maria had her fingers curled tight around the lapel of Michaels jacket as she dragged him along the roadside, looking in every little ditch praying that she wasn't in it.  
  
Kyle marched down the street holding Rita's hand; they had gotten together so quickly kind of like Max and his ex girlfriend, he would have enjoyed being with her if not for the serious task of finding Liz. Then suddenly Rita stopped and pulled him into a small alley hidden from the street, she pushed him up against the wall "Liz." Kyle tried to gasp but she stopped him talking he soon forget his friend and lip locked with the kings toy.  
  
Liz let the tears fall down her cheeks, her arm was cut and she feared for her life. She had moved from the tree when she heard someone shouting her name, it sounded like Tess so she got up and ran. She didn't want this anymore; surely it wasn't worth it. She wanted to see her parents again and not worry about be kidnapped or shot at. She wanted a normal life but could she give up Max for the normality that had been taken from her? She kept on running she reached the road outside the town and ran right into Maria. She tumbled back and then rapped her arms around her best friend. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Michael behind Maria. She wanted to forget the nonsense of the aliens. But Max came stumbling out of the woods and saw her; he pulled her from Maria instantly he felt her coldness, her sickening of being held by him and she tried to pull away. "let me go, you freak!" she shouted as he finally let her go he was shocked and reached out to touch her arm "don't you dare touch me. You disgusting monster stay the hell away from me!" she didn't even look at him, not his shoes even thought she was staring at the ground. "Liz what's wrong with you?" Maria snapped as she took hold of Liz's arm but Liz pulled it violently away "don't you touch me either you're one of THEM now your not my friend any more your one of THEM!" she roared at Maria and watched her friend tear up. She turned and started to jog towards the town.  
  
Kyle saw Liz jog past and pulled away from the ever-hungry Rita, he left the alley and Rita and grabbed Liz's arm, she turned round and slapped him "Max you.!" she stopped shouting when she realised it wasn't Max her hand slapped over her mouth "oh kyle I'm so sorry I thought you were Max" she put her hand over his hand that held his swollen cheek "why would you slap Max anyway, he's been trying to find you for the past week" he asked clutching his cheek and wondering why Liz was holding his hand still "he. he's a freak and I don't want anything to do with him and the whole alien deal anymore I cant handle. I want to see my parents I want to have a normal life. He took the normality from me and I want him back. I'd kill him to get it back!" there was anger in her eyes as she said it "I was normal with you before we knew. Kyle could we be normal together again?" she asked as she rubbed his hand "no Liz, you're married to Max and I'm not going to do that to him" he answered her she jerked her hand from his and slapped the other side of his face and walked off. "Liz come back here!" he shouted as her grabbed her arm the window across the street shattered and exploded outwards cutting the passers by "Freak!" she roared "Let me go, let me go! Help! Help! Help he's attacking me!" she cried but even thought her got stares he did not let her go. Max came up beside her and tried to clam her down and hold her still with Kyle who had two red handprints on his face. Maria was still crying with her arms linked with Michaels, she didn't know her friend could be so cruel and nasty. "Liz, stop it! Your acting like Tess!" he snapped and Liz stopped and tears welled and she started to sob falling against Max and slipping her arms around his chest. "I don't want to remember anything," she blurted out "I don't want to remember any of you not Maria not Michael nor Isabel or you!" "Liz?" Maria sniffed shocked pulling away from Michael to look at Liz "you want to forget me?" "Maria", Liz went up and hugged her best friend "you know you're my best friend and I love you but I can't keep living like this. It's killing me. I want to have a normal life; I want to have kids that aren't going to turn out three feet tall and green. I want to see my parents again, I want to go home and not fear the special unit coming to get me coming to kill me or throw me into the white room. I want to remember not knowing about you, not because I hate you far from it. I love you with all my heart but it has to end" She said to her friends gathered round her "Liz" max whispered "what if you do go back and I make you forget. You wont know the danger your in if you go back to Roswell. I'm eternally sorry that you found out and I am truly sorry you want normality. but it can never be like that again. Its not safe, I swore to protect you and if I let you forget I'll be as good as killing you myself. I can give you a memory of living here, do you want that?" max said finally his heart braking but he wanted his Liz to be happy. "Max no!" Maria exclaimed she didn't want to Liz another one of her best friends. "Maria its what she wants and she'll be safe then she will be out of this craziness and she-.wont-. remember-. us-." Max stuttered it was killing him. He waved them to go away, to say goodbye and walk away. "Good bye Liz" Maria cried and turned and walked off down the street crying Michael walked up to her and patted her shoulder "Liz, ever since Maxwell saved you, you've been like a sister to me even when he was with Tess I looked out for you, I loved you as much as Isabel because even though you wont know us you will always be my sister" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead "goodbye baby sister" he turned to catch up to Maria. Kyle shook her hand and tapped her on the head "I've known you nearly all my life, ever since junior high when I saw you playing with Maria, I loved you when we went out and I kept loving you afterwards and I never stopped. Your like a sister to me too, ever since I got dragged into this you've been trying to make me feel better and make me accept and understand but I didn't realise you were broken as much as I was on the inside. I just want to say go, be happy enjoy your new life and don't let us ruin it for you and don't remember me. Get out of the craziness and forget about us. Goodbye Liz it wont be the same with out you" he hugged her, turned to meet Rita and walk off after the others. Max stepped in front of her. "So", he said softly "So" she said back "So its good bye?" he said, it was killing him "I loved you since I laid eyes on you and I will always love you whether you remember or not. You will be the one for me for ever" before she could reply he waved his hand over her head and stood back, her eyes blanked for a few minutes making them look empty she shook her head after what seemed like an eternity "Who are you?" she asked blinking at him "I'm no one, you just tripped over and bumped your head" he lied "oh, I'm sure I know you" she replied flashing a smile at him "No you don't well good bye" he turned on his heel and went after the others. "Yes good bye Liz, My darling Wife. Good bye forever" he whispered as she walked off out of site. To Be Continued.? 


End file.
